


You Belong With Me

by lynnnieee



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnnieee/pseuds/lynnnieee
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me', just a songfic about Jackson and Ramona because I'm obsessed with that music video and them.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it! I aged them both up to around 17/18. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Lola, c'mon I wasn't trying to be mean or anything!" Ramona heard Jackson pleading to his girlfriend over the phone. She stops outside his room just when he gives a frustrated groan. "No, I wasn't saying that you can't take a joke, I'm sorry."

Ramona opens the door to find Jackson hunched over himself, hand on his forehead and his cellphone practically glued to his face. "No, that's not- I wasn't saying you don't put out enough!"

Ramona froze and her eyes widened, suddenly realizing that maybe she shouldn't be here right now. Her eyes dart to the door but before she can make a painless exit, Jackson turns his head and spots her. "Can I call you back, Lola?" Jackson rolls his eyes, "Fine, whatever." He hangs up the phone and throws it on his bed before groaning again.

"Everything okay?" Ramona hesitantly asks, leaning against his closet door.

"No." Jackson grumbles, "I'm a fucking idiot."

Ramona chuckles, "Well, I already knew that Jackson. What happened with Lola?" He sits down next to him on the end of his bed.

He picks his head up and looks at her, "We were hanging out and she was doing her makeup so I was just scrolling through Reddit cause I was bored as hell. I saw a funny joke and I thought she might laugh, but she didn't."

Ramona raised her eyebrow in confusion, "So she's mad because you told a bad joke?"

Jackson stood up and threw his hands in the air, "She's mad because it was saying how girls are like condoms and stuff and she got all pissed because she thought I was saying that we don't hook up enough and I should feel lucky to have her and blah blah blah."

Ramona would have been very confused if she had not seen the exact joke he was talking about on Reddit this morning. "How they spend too much time in your wallet?" Jackson nodded and Ramona laughed, "I thought it was funny! How is that offensive?"

Jackson laughed along with her, "Right! She won't talk to me now without yelling because of it!" He sat back down beside her. "God, I wish she was more like you sometimes."

Ramona would never admit how that made her heart flutter inside her chest. Ramona didn't keep very many secrets from people, but one thing that she will take to the grave is her feelings for Jackson. He's like her best friend and he's super in love with his bitchy girlfriend. Ramona just knows that if that's the kind of girl he wants, he would never look at her in that way. 

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"You going to the game tonight?" Jackson asked Ramona in the kitchen as they were setting the table for dinner.

Ramona nods, "Yeah, of course. I always come."

Jackson beams, "Really? You do? I thought you usually stayed home to study or went to your dad's."

Ramona tried not to let it sting that he hadn't noticed her there. It makes sense, right? She tried to convince herself. One of his football teammates always picked him up and they usually went out after so it's not like he would see her, right?

"Yeah, every game." Ramona mumbled and set her last plate down on the table.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for you tonight." A car horn honked from their driveway, "I gotta go, but you should find me after the game. We usually go to an after party if you wanna come." Jackson pulled his jersey over his head.

"Yeah, okay." Ramona gave a small smile.

"See ya, Ramona." He barreled out the door with his bag of gear and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Bye." She whispered after he was already gone.

He had actually invited her to a party. Ramona bit her lip to contain her smile but she also felt a bit pathetic. He hadn't even noticed that she went to his games, he's probably too wrapped up in watching Lola at the top of the pyramid. Maybe he cared about her at home, but she obviously didn't mean as much to him as he did to her.

Ramona rode over with the rest of the Gibbler-Fuller clan to the game. By the time halftime hit, their school was up seven points. She looked all over to try and spot Jackson, but he wasn't with his team on the benches. Her eyes scanned the field until she saw him making out with Lola where the cheerleaders were standing.

He held onto her back as her tiny little skirt that barely covered her butt was blowing in the wind. Ramona frowned and looked down at her own outfit, skinny jeans and an old Lana Del Rey t-shirt she got at the concert a few years back during Freshman year. She would never be the mini-skirt and a tank top type of girl and that was that.

Suddenly she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to go to the party and she didn't want to watch Lola grope him all night while she sat on the couch, alone, with random burnouts trying to hook up with her all night.

"Hey mom?" Ramona turned to her mother who was chatting with DJ beside her.

Kimmy smiled at her, "Yeah, sweetie?"

"I-I've got a bit of a migraine all of a sudden. I think I'm just gonna take an Uber back home." Ramona lied, not making eye contact.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to come with you?" Her mother rubbed her shoulder gently.

Ramona shook her head and zipped up her jacket, "No, that's okay. Text me how the rest of the game goes."

Kimmy stood up to hug her daughter, "Feel better, I love you."

Ramona faked a smile, "Love you too." She descended the bleachers and pushed past all the cheering people as the game started back up again. She just wanted to go home and sulk in her room alone. 

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

Ramona sat outside in the backyard with Tommy in her lap the following day, teaching him Patty Cake and other various hand games to keep him entertained.

Tommy shook with laughs and pressed his tiny hand to hers as Ramona sang the song. She giggled as well and smiled at his adorableness, forgetting about the boy across the hall for a minute.

But good things don't last long, Ramona thought as Jackson walk out the back door and into the yard. "Hey Ramona."

She looked up, "Oh, hey Jackson. Congrats on the win last night." She couldn't stop the passive thoughts about how he wasn't home until very late.

He plopped down beside her and raises his hand to Tommy, "High-five, little man." He smiled bright as Tommy laughed loudly, smacking his tiny palm against Jackson's. Ramona gazed at his smile and wished it would stay on his face forever. Jackson then turned back to her, "Thanks, I missed you last night." _Surprised you noticed. _

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't feeling too great." He had called her twice when the game ended but she had just let her phone ring, pretending to be asleep once everyone arrived home.

"That's too bad, party wasn't much fun without you." Ramona flushed as Jackson laid back on the grass, one hand behind his head and the other resting on the ground.

"I'm sure that's not true." She picked up Tommy and put him in his sandbox which he was immediately distracted with before she was laying down beside him. "All your football friends were there," Her smile dropped a little, "Lola was there."

Jackson nodded and looked away from her, frowning, "Yeah, they were."

She nudged his side with her elbow, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He shook his head to himself, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Jackson..." Ramona sighed and gave him a stern look. He was a pretty bad liar, plus nobody ever says 'I'm fine' and means it. "You know you can talk to me."

Jackson let out a breath and looked at her for a long time. She could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. "We've been together for so long, Lola and I, and sometimes it's really great and then a lot of the time it's just..." Ramona turned her head to face him and ran her fingers across his palm on the ground next to her own. He smiled slightly, but she could tell it was genuine, not like the fake one she sees him give Lola sometimes.

"At the party, all my friends kept talking about how amazing she looked in her cheerleader uniform and heels she had put on and whatever. They kept saying how lucky I was to have her on my arm." Jackson explained.

"But?" Ramona knew it was coming.

"But," Jackson accepted defeat, "It's like we barely know each other. Like, yeah she's a great at kissing and in bed and all," Ramona cringed, "but whenever I say something important, she just brushes me off like I don't matter. Like I'm just some trophy that she's won and now that she has me, she doesn't have to pretend to care anymore." He looked away from her and stared at the ground, "I don't know, it's stupid."

Ramona sat up and pulled him up with her, "Jackson, it's not stupid."

He finally met her line of sight, "You think so?"

"Really," She smiled and grabbed his hand, which he squeezed back tightly, "Nobody should make you feel like that. You should be with someone because you love them, not because you think you're supposed to because you're both popular or because she's a good kisser."

Jackson nodded slightly, "Maybe you're right."

"Just really ask yourself, do you_ really _want to be with her? Could you see it going somewhere?" Ramona knew what she hoped his answer would be, what she prayed it would be, but what it most likely wasn't.

Jackson's lips quirked into a grin, "I guess I have a lot of thinking to do, huh?"

Ramona stood up and grabbed Tommy, "I guess you do. But first, how about a victory sundae for your win last night?"

Jackson's smile brightened and he stood as well, "Sounds like a plan."

The pair began walking inside. "I'll give Tommy to Max and then we can have our own after party." She didn't realize how suggestive that sounded until the words were out of her mouth and Jackson's smile turned into a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, you perv."

Jackson opened the back door for her and chuckled, "We'll see." And Ramona absolutely did not blush on her cheeks. She didn't. 

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry_

It was three in the morning when Ramona awoke to the knocking on her door. Her eyes adjusted slowly as she said, "It's open," as quietly as she could as to not wake up the others next door.

Jackson opened the door and quickly shut it behind himself. Ramona furrowed her brows as the boy began to pace in front of her bed in the dark room. "Jackson?" Ramona whispered, leaning over to flick on the lamp on her bedside table.

"I don't know if listening to you was really genius or just super, super dumb." Jackson began to speak lowly. Ramona could hear how heavily he was breathing and it sounded like he wanted to cry.

Ramona crawled out from her blankets and walked over to the boy in her room. "Jackson? Hey, stop." She grabbed his shoulders and her heart broke at the helpless look he gave her. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and shook his head, sitting down on the pink carpet on her floor. "I broke up with Lola." Ramona's eyebrows shot up in shock as he bit his bottom lip.

"You did? Just now?" She asked softly as she knelt down beside him. It had been a week since their talk and she had just assumed he had decided to stay with Lola.

Jackson nodded, "We were all hanging out at Popko's house tonight and I-I just kept looking at her and not feeling anything." He groaned, "And I was just like, why don't I feel anything towards her? She's the hottest girl in school and the only thing I want is for to move so I can see the TV better." Ramona chuckled, slightly causing Jackson's frown to let up a little.

"That sounds like a good thing to me, it seems like you made the right decision." Ramona said, one hand rubbing his back, attempting an act of comfort.

Jackson nodded again, "I did, I know I did. But, how is everyone going to react? People aren't going to take this lightly, they're gonna think I've lost it. What is the team gonna think?" He dropped his face in his hands, "God, Ramona, what did I do?"

Ramona sighed, "You did the right thing, Jax. It may not feel like it right now, but you guys were together for a long time, you're gonna need a minute to process being alone before everything feels good again. And as for everyone else... frankly it's none of their business, so they'll cope."

Jackson lifted his head and stared at Ramona for what felt like forever. Ramona's anxiety took over, had she said the wrong thing? Was she invading his personal space too much? She was about to move away from him when he threw his arms around her small body.

It took her a second to understand what was happening before she returned his hug. Her chest was going to explode. Was this really happening?

"Thanks, Ramona. You should like, be a relationship expert for something cause your really freaking good at making me feel better." He whispered as his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

Ramona giggled, "Yeah, I'll go to college and decide to major in being a love doctor. At least my parents can be proud that I'm a doctor, even if I'm a stupid one."

Jackson laughed and pulled back from the hug to face her. "I'll be your first patient. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give an excellent Yelp review of your practice." The pair sat on the floor and just laughed as quietly as they could, but mostly just watching each other. It made Ramona happy to see him happy.

Once their giggles died down, Ramona bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Do you ever think about what the future holds for us? Like where we're gonna end up in 10 years or so?"

Jackson leaned back against her bed and stretched his legs out. "No idea. I wish I knew because it's all coming way too fast."

Ramona sighed, "Me too. Do you have any idea where you wanna go for college?"

Jackson shook his head, "I don't really care where I go, as long as I actually go and don't end up with a shit ton of student loans after." After a breath he added, "Oh and I wanna make sure I'm near you."

Ramona turned her head to look at him so fast she could've sworn she got whiplash. "Really? You do? Why?"

Jackson smiled at her reaction, "Yeah, I mean, I know we don't always hang out and stuff but, you're kind of like my best friend and sister all in one. I don't know what to do without you anymore."

All of the joy Ramona had felt in the last ten seconds crumbled. _Sister_. She internally cringed and wanted to cry. "Oh." She mumbled. What had she been thinking? Someone like him would never see someone like her as anything more. Maybe she was the one who had lost their mind.

Jackson didn't seem to pick up on her sudden sadness, "You're always there for me and we have such a similar sense of humor and you know what it's like to be with my family and stuff. It makes sense that we kind of rely on each other for some things, right?"

"Right." She whispered. He wasn't wrong. Everything he was saying was totally logical but she just wanted to scream at him and tell him that she loved him. She loves him as more than a brother and her heart wants to burst sometimes at how much she wants to be with him.

But all that would do is ruin things, and she wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"We should probably get to bed." Ramona tries to worm her way out of the conversation.

Jackson grabs her wrist before she could completely stand up, "No, wait, I just wanted to say one more thing." Ramona reluctantly nods and sits back down. He lets out a breath and says, "So I had this weird dream last night that kind of confirmed my feelings about Lola and maybe had something to do with what I did tonight."

Ramona nodded for him to continue, "It was like twenty years or whatever in to the future and for some reason I still lived here. I didn't know what was going on at first, cause there were like four kids all under the age of 10 just running all around the place. It was so hectic but then you walked in and just picked up one of the kids and asked me when I was taking the others to school."

Jackson took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair before going on, "Obviously I was like, uh what? You called me silly and told me not to forget that one of them has soccer today and it was his first game. That he was gonna be an athlete like his dad. And in my head I'm like, what the fuck is going on, but I just tell you okay and sit down at the kitchen table."

Ramona is honestly extremely confused at the point of him telling her all of this right now, but she just lets him ramble on. "That went on for a little while, just like us talking and hanging out with these random children in the house. It took me a while before I realized that it wasn't just us still living at home, but that everyone else had moved out and this was our house now. All those kids were ours and they were mine. When I woke up, all I could think about was how I could never picture that kind of domestic life with Lola. I get bored with her so easily because we have nothing in common, unlike me and you. You like the music I do, and we know what it's like to live together and share shit. She doesn't get me like you do. Does that make any sense at all? I might just be losing it over here."

Ramona blankly stared at Jackson. She didn't know what to say. What he had just described is what she wants with him - except maybe not four kids because holy crap that's a lot - and to him it was just a dream that made him realize what a bitch Lola is.

She slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, it makes sense. It made you realize you and Lola aren't cut for the domestic relationship. There was no future there. It was just a dream, but most dreams have deeper meanings like that." She wasn't completely sure what she was saying right now, she couldn't focus on anything other than that in his dream, of all the possible girls in the world, his subconscious had chosen _her_. That had to mean something, right?

Jackson looked nervous as he said, "But the whole you and me thing... it was just a crazy dream, right?"

Ramona choked back tears and gave a small, fake smile, "Of course."

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

It had only been a few days since they had sat in Ramona's room, talking about Lola and dreams, but it had felt like years. To put it bluntly, Jackson had been avoiding her and Ramona knew it too. He wasn't as slick as he thought he was, it was hard to avoid someone you live with. But Ramona was getting sick and tired of it.

She was done with things being about _Jackson_ and was ready for things to start being about _Ramona_. She knows exactly how he sees her, and now she's going to tell him how she sees him, no matter what riffs it may cause between them.

The whole family was out for the day doing their various activities, so this was her chance. Jackson was in his and Max's room, and she was going to do it. She stood outside of his closed door and looked at it. Somehow, getting through the door felt like the most intimidating part of this whole ordeal, but she did it anyway.

She burst through the door and was greeted by Jackson laying on his bed, typing on his computer. He looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly, "Oh, hey Ramona, I really have to get this paper done-"

"No," She cut him off, "You've been avoiding me for days and I'm done with it. It's my turn to talk now." She stood at the end of his bed and looked straight into his eyes.

Jackson nodded cautiously and pushed his laptop off of his lap and to the side, "Okay, go ahead."

She smiled, "Okay, here goes nothing." Her nerves kicked in all of a sudden and her hands began to shake. "I'm in love with you." She decided to open with.

Jackson's eyes widened comically large and he stood up to walk over to her, "What?"

Now that she actually admitted her deepest secret, the rest just flowed out of her like a waterfall. "Just let me finish. When you first moved in, I never thought we would get along at all, and then after a while it just felt normal. Everyone kept saying that we were like siblings and for so long it just made me feel so weird and uneasy and I didn't know why. About a year or two ago, I'm not exactly sure when actually, I couldn't sleep and I just kept thinking about it and yeah, I realized I didn't want you to be my brother. I didn't want to think about anyone related to be the same way I think about you. It's like you said the other night, you just get me like no one else does and it's been so hard for so long to not say anything to anyone out of fear of rejection or embarrassment. But, I don't think I care anymore because I can't stand to keep it in any longer and I'll never get over you if I do. I don't want you to not know, so here I am. I'm in love with you, Jackson." Ramona knew she was rambling but these thoughts had just been rolling around in her brain for too long so they were all coming out like word vomit.

"Really?" He stood only a few inches away from her, "You're serious?" She couldn't gauge his reaction quite yet. Was he mad? Was he confused? Was he uncomfortable around her now?

She gave a small smile, "I am."

Suddenly his face exploded into a beaming smile and he scooped her up into a hug and spun her around. "Oh my god! Oh thank god, I thought you didn't feel the same after you didn't say anything the other night and I-"

"Wait, what? The other night?" Ramona cut him off with confusion once he set her down.

"When I told you about the breakup and then about my dream and how I could picture all of those things with you, I thought I was being so obvious and when you didn't say anything, I assumed you didn't like me like that and wanting to let me down gently. It felt hard to be around you after that." Jackson explained quickly, not removing his hands from her waist. "Ramona, I am so crazy in love with you, it's insane."

Ramona nearly burst into tears, "You mean it?" That whole time she thought he was the oblivious one, but in reality, it was both of them.

"I've been thinking so much about my stupid thing with Lola and every time I do, I just realize how much you mean to me and I fall deeper and deeper in love with your crazy self." Jackson says.

Ramona was still reeling from the shock and exploding with adrenaline, "But-but, you called me your sister?"

"I got nervous, I guess." Jackson flushed, "I thought you weren't going to feel the same."

Ramona dropped her head into his chest, "I do, god Jackson, I do."

Jackson squeezed her tighter, "Can I kiss you now? I've been waiting months to do it."

Ramona laughed and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Are you stupid? Of course you can, I've been waiting years."

Jackson chuckled and brought a hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her skin before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own for their first kiss of a lifetime more to come.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> I also posted this on Wattpad - my username is @queen-of-all-hearts if you wanna check it out (:


End file.
